Ski Lodge
by MarydiAngelo
Summary: When Camp Half-Blood is offered a Ski Trip, not even the bubbly Chassidy Grace and her siblings from the Apollo cabin.The only problem is that snow is all around and it's makeing Leo Valdez wary. What if he melts the whole mountainside? But, Chassidy is there to help and maybe she can cool him down.


The snow glittered. The sun shone against it casting ominous shadows onto the playing field. By that I mean the ski hills. I loved skiing. Even if Apollo WAS my father it didn't stop me from enjoying this especially after Leo had FINALLY decided he was coming. Leo is one of my best friends. Leo... Leo... Leo... I couldn't help but drool. OK. so maybe he was more to me than just a best friend. That didn't stop me from giving him one of my suitcases. Good thing I'm not like one of my best DEMIGOD (I have mortal friends. Couldn't forget Sam or Angie. Sam might be a half blood. Angie was not.)friend Mary... Her about 20 suitcases were all in her arms. I almost decided to help her but...

I grabbed my suitcase and whipped out my phone. Photo 1 and it was of my friend struggling. That is of course until Nico tripped over her and they had to spend the next few minutes finding shirts that Nico had strewn all over the place. Photo 2. That's until I looked at Leo. Photo 3. Three is a sacred number, maybe this will give me luck...

"Ready to get settled in our cabin?" he asked me.

My heart pounded and my face flushed, thank the gods that it was cold enough it looked like I was cold. It's not OUR cabin even if sometimes I did think we would date... We were split into groups of 15-20. I was happy to have people like Mary, Annie, Katie, Annabeth, Piper, Clarisse (sorta), and my sister Aiko who is Japanese and completely sunny. Of course Leo too. I was happy with Nico (maybe a bit more than happy with him since Mary was INFATUATED with him), Percy (who is nice and all but so whipped around Annabeth it was pathetic), Malcolm (He is smart. That's it.), Jason (Who Mary INSISTS is going to date Piper. Romans or not!), Chris (who is also whipped...), and Donavon (who is totally meant for Annie). I was NOT okay with the Stoll twins. I loved then like brothers but I seriously don't want to wake up to toothpaste filled pants or find my bra in the toilet, both of which are pranks I have helped them with. I'm like a honorary Hermes camper.

"CHASSIDY!" I felt some odd force slam into me. Mary. She was on the opposite side of the room. Each room held two bed. I hadn't even noticed her. "Do you need help unpacking?"

"Don't you need help?" I asked her. She gave a grin.

"I'm a daughter of Aphrodite. I was so organized, umm... clothes wise, that I finished. It's not THAT hard you know. Besides I already finished some other matters too." she scolded me and looked at my suitcases which were literally CRAMMED with crap. Hey! I am neat, sometimes. OK NOT. You should see my school papers. Wait never mind. Mary organized them last week. She picked up a Keropi shirt and folded it so neatly and quickly I couldn't help but beg for her help, getting all Apollo dramatic, big mama cat, on her. She ended up pushing me to the kitchen to grab a snack and forcing me to sit and relax. I protested but Mary is so weird she ENJOYS cleaning and HATES help from others. This meant that in 15 minutes the mess was clean, clothes folded PRECISELY, and my room was so tidy it looked like a professional maid had bustled through.

"Your welcome?" she said trying to sound angry but she couldn't. She had cleaned. That's when I flopped onto my bed with a WHOOSH and she gave out a cry.

"I just fixed that bed!" she wailed and stalked out of the room into what was probably the kitchen. She was most likely starting dinner. Driving for HOURS had set us too the 4 o'clock time. It was now 5. Mary would be cooking for 15 people. Ha ha. Then again she LOVES cooking.

"Wow! How did this place get so... Mary. Anyways she wants to know what you'd like to eat. She wants to make something EVERYONE will like." I turned to see my half-sister Aiko who is more like a real sister to me than anyone. (except for my mortal half-siblings) I ran up and hugged her.

"How about spaghetti. She knows I like how my mom makes it." I told her and she sprinted off. She is so Athletic it is a bit scary. Then I "cleaned up" (psh more like TRIED) the bed and set out to find Leo. When I did he was joking around with Jason and the Stoll brothers. I walked up and joined the conversation.

"Ya, ya, I like Katie. Big deal." Travis muttered. The way his face flushed you could tell it was more that JUST a big deal to him.

"Big Deal? Travis we have been watching you eye her since you guys were 14. No going around it." I said and patted him on the shoulder. Leo gave me a smirk that said _Documenting this? _and I gave him a slight nod because with his eyes trained on me I was SURE I wouldn't be able to speak. He nodded back in assent. He knew why I was documenting this.. Mary would be all over this if she wasn't cooking. Then again we are by the kitchen and Mary's ears are like wolves when it comes to private conversations. Anyway, I watched for a few more moments as Travis stuttered and shook his head. That is until I heard Mary call DINNER at the top of her lungs and I was stampeded by boys. Then the girls walked in slowly. Where was Nico? He NEVER misses a meal when Mary cooks it.

I waked into the kitchen and sat next to the ONLY empty chair and guess who? Leo. That is when I also noticed Nico had more than half his plate done. He must have been waiting for the whole hour to eat and had been here the whole time. He must also have been served first. Typical Mary.

"How much spaghetti would you like?" Mary asked me. After her serving us all salad (which Katie, Annabeth, and Aiko loved, Connor refused, and Travis suffered through for Katie...) and giving us drinks she FINALLY sat down and wolfed down her plate. I had finished mine. Not EXACTLY like my mom's but it was Mary's food and therefore I LOVED it.

A general rule about cooking for demigods: Always make 3 times more than you expect because of the boys and all of our workout.

"So... How is every ones day?" I asked the table. I heard some small 'Goods' until Mary looked up.

"She is making dinner conversation idiots. She wants to hear stories not just the smacking of lips and grinding of teeth." she said and went back to her food. She was like some Big Mama Cat.

"I had SO much fun in the vans. All those songs we sung... ah... all the lovely recordings..." Connor Stoll said dreamily and I got the feeling he had some form of blackmail or money making video he had recorded. Hope it isn't true but... that is a Stoll...

" I love our rooms. I have no idea how the maid kept them THIS clean!" Katie cried. That's when I realized something. There was no maid. It is a ski lodge. _Besides I already finished some other matters too... _Mary had cleaned the others rooms too. I gave a laugh and everyone looked at me.

"There is no maid. Mary is just a neat freak." I laughed and we all gave a pretty long laugh except for Nico who (unsurprisingly) was staring at Mary who was laughing along with us.

"It's not my fault it's easy to get the flu is the cold and I don't want us ALL catching it if one of us goes down." she said. We all laughed again and she gave a small giggle.

"I had fun watching Mary and Nico scramble for her clothes. Lets be lucky that the trunk that popped open wasn't her unmentionables." Leo said beside me. I heard a HUGE round of laughter and soon we were all laughing so hard I think we were hyperventilating except for Nico who was staring at the wall like _OH my gods... _with a HUGE blush laced over his face. Mary was giggling but was also blushing too. We must have all noticed because we all shared a lookand that set us all laughing again.

"OH! I took a picture. I'll send it to you guys!" I cried and sent the photo to every ones phone except for Mary's and Nico's. Annabeth had made our phones untraceable by monsters. I don't know how.

Another laugh rang out and by the time we had finished we started teasing 'Tratie'

"Oh, did anyone else notice the way that Travis INSISTED on sitting like ON Katie's lap the whole time?" Percy asked us. This time Mary spoke up.

"Oh yes! I took photos! She pulled out her phone and showed us. "I couldn't miss a Tratie moment!"

We all started laughing again at Mary and her couple names. Travis and Katie looked ready to die, blushing all over the place.

"How about Annabeth and Percy, what do you call it Mary? Percabeth? They sucked face like half the car ride." Travis pointed out. This got 'Percabeth' blushing and all of us laughing again.

"Oh Oh! Chlarisse was totally flirting!" Mary cried and we all laughed again.

"Annivan was being so sweet. Annie kissed Donovan on the check. No way did I not get a picture of that. What was that for Annie? Hmmmm?" Mary teased. She got out the picture.

"He just helped me up... I wanted to thank him..." Annie stuttered. A chorus of sures rang out. We were almost done with our food. Donavon was blushing even MORE than Annie. I'd have to ask her what really happened later. She was another best friend of mine.

Then Mary said something directed at me.

"Lidy is on the move too. I saw you two flirting on the van and taking a photo of him Chassidy? That was so sweet!" she cried. Everyone laughed but me and the boy siting next to me. I hoped my face wasn't red. It was. Thank the gods we had all finished our food and Mary started to clear the table. That was NOT before I noticed her wink.

"Oh come on Chassidy she is just kidding." Aiko said. She was lucky we had finished dinner because Mary hadn't gotten to the 'Coniko" case yet. Another pair she hadn't gotten to tease Oh well. I glanced at the wall.. 8 o'clock. We had been so silent at the beginning and then all the laughter... I shook my head and headed to my room. Mary came in and found me reading The Hunger games. I was just finishing Mockingjay.

"Want to invite everyone to watch a movie?" she asked me.

"Sure." I said and ran to put on my p.j.'s. Ahhh... I then ran to the couch where Nico and Leo were already sitting. I sat next to Leo and left the seat next to Nico open, for we all arrived Mary stood up and announced:

"What do you guys want to watch?" she asked. A bunch of things rang out until we all settled on Hercules. Mary shrieked and put the movie in. Even if it was HORRIBLY mythologically incorrect (Annabeth and Annie (Athena kids) told us all so a MILLION times) we all enjoyed it. Mary knew every song and got so excited at Megara's solo she sang It while dancing. Then at the end of the movie A star is born came on and everyone who knew it got up and danced to it. It was goofy and fun and totally us demigods.

Then we hit the hay. We had ski lessons tomorrow. Well someof us did. I'd be on the mountains.


End file.
